


Together

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [15]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Jane even gives her a toy Mjolnir, Loki and Tony are still sad, Sigrid is dressed as a little Asgardian warrior girl, Sigrid mistaken Jane and Thor as her parents, Thor is still Sigrid's primary caretaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Thor doesn't want Sigrid to have a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/gifts), [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts), [geekinlikeaboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Also for three of my favorite writers!

October 31st.

Thor frowns. Tony and Loki are still absent and it's getting more upsetting. Jane has been helping Thor out for some time now and Sigrid is forgetting her fathers' faces more and more. Thor has tried to talk to both men but they aren't responding. He watches as Sigrid gets excited for Halloween. Jane smiles and laughs along with her. 

"Treat or trick!" Sigrid laughs.  
"Yes! You, me and Thor are gonna go trick or treating tonight." Jane smiles.  
"Asgard!"  
"You want to be an Asgardian?"  
"Yes! Like Daddy!"

Thor faked a smile. He knew who she actually meant and it hurt. Jane went into the other room and came back with a toy that looked almost identical to Mjolnir. Sigrid's eyes sparkled as she swung the fake hammer around as if she was the god of thunder herself. 

"Jane." Thor whispered. "I can't."  
"I know it's hard, Thor but for Sigrid." Jane's voice was always so soothing to his ears.  
"Will you come?"  
"Of course. I love Halloween."  
"Thank you."

Jane looked at the time. It was getting around that time.

"Sigrid! Let's go get our costumes on!" Jane said, holding her hand out.  
"Yay!" Sigrid squealed as she ran to Jane.

Half an hour passed and Thor thought he was going to have to smite himself from boredom. His ears perked out when he heard Sigrid running to him.

"Look!" Sigrid giggled.

Thor smiled. She looked like a little warrior. Sigrid's outfit was basically a little dress version of Thor's armor except it was red, gold and green.

"There's my little Asgardian!" Thor's voice boomed as he held Sigrid in his arms.  
"Isn't she adorable?" Jane said as she put on the finishing touches of her costume.  
"Padame." Thor smiled.  
"From?" Jane smiled.  
"Star..." Thor paused for a moment. "Wars?"  
"Yes!" Sigrid giggled.

Thor put Sigrid down and she held the hands of Thor and Jane. Thor couldn't stop smiling. Midgard never eased to amaze him. No matter how much he smiled at Jane and Sigrid, he couldn't help but think of Tony and Loki. How they were missing out on Sigrid's life. Their own child didn't seem to know who they were anymore and it felt like a dagger going through the Thunderer's heart. 

"Look, Thor! Car..Caran.." Sigrid tried to say.  
"Caramel apple." Jane laughed.  
"YEAH!" Sigrid handed it to Thor.

Thor smiled. Sigrid seemed to know whenever he was upset. He smiled the biggest smile he could and took her hand.

They trick or treated for about another hour and a half before going home. Jane went to take a shower while Thor took Sigrid to bed.

"Candy?" Sigrid said.  
"Tomorrow after breakfast, hmm?" Thor bargained.  
"Okay. I love you." Sigrid hugged Thor as he tucked her in.  
"Love you too. So much. You understand me, little one?"  
"Yes."

He waited for her to fall asleep. After he knew she was completely asleep, he walked to Loki's bedroom. He didn't knock because he didn't want to disturb anyone else.

"Loki." Thor's voice was stern.

Loki was in bed but didn't move. The room looked like a mess. But depression devoured you. Thor knew this. 

"You and Anthony need to get out of this. You're ruining Sigrid's life." Thor said.  
"Excuse me?" Loki snapped, finally facing the thunderer.  
"I understand your loss but you have another child who thinks I am her father and Jane is her mother."  
"And?"  
"If you do nothing, I will take her away from you and Anthony."

Loki was beyond shocked. Thor turned his back and walked out of the room to his room he shared with Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't written a story in so long!   
> Hope this makes up for the long absence ^^'


End file.
